Christmas Kiss
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: It s the first time Shinichi spend her Christmas by herself ever since she turned back from being Conan... So how come her plans on helping out in the nursing house get interrupted by an irritating heist? Stupid Kid... it s too cold and all she wants is to go home... However, Kid has other plans. XD FemShinXKid Enjoy!


**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan**

**Words: 2002**

**A/N: So I know I should be updating my other stories, but got kind of down writing my other DC fanfic as it was too serious... so thought about this. I know its not Christmas time, but bear with me... XD ENJOY**

* * *

The mid-day slowly approached the white colored city as the snow slowly and silently fell from the sky. All over the place people happily run towards theirs home, relived the holiday would finally start. Some were going back from work to celebrate with their families, others hurried home from the shopping mall full of presents and decorations. After all, Christmas was only one day away.

However, there was one black haired beauty with gorgeous and mysterious blue eyes who didn't seem to be looking forward to that day. Sitting at her usual spot near the window at Pierre´s, Kudo Shinichi slowly drunk her coffee, ignoring her best friend's constant ramblings.

"Shinichi! I am talking to you!" Mouri Ran stated for the hundred time, glaring at her friend with her dark blue/grey eyes. "You have to stop being so gloomy and find something interesting to do… Just because you are planning on spending Christmas alone it doesn't mean you can't have fun…"

As her friend rose her blue eyes slowly to face her, Ran wanted to hit that stupid detective. "I'm not gloomy and I don't care about Christmas." Shinichi said, drinking a bit of her coffee again. "I´m just a little irritated that everyone has somewhere to go this year while I´m stuck here all by myself…"

Blinking a few times at the statement, since it was the first time Ran had heard that, the karate champion sighed and looked at the time. She had about an hour to get to the airport, or else she would lose her plane to England. Her boyfriend for almost a year, Eisuke Hondo, had invited her to spend some time with him and his sister. "I need to get going… But I will be back soon, I promise. Just don't get into trouble or look for murders, ok?"

At that point Shinichi was on remote, nodding without really getting what her friend was saying. Sighing, Ran just left, leaving the detective to her thoughts. It had been a while since the last time Shinichi had spent any holiday all alone. After spending them with Ran, Hakase, Haibara and the Detective Boys for almost two years, it was hard to hide the feeling of lost and longing she was feeling.

Sighing as she paid for the drink and left the café, Shinichi slowly roamed the streets with no real purpose in mind. She could always offer herself to stand up for Takagi and Sato-san, since she knew they would love to spend it together… Sighing once again, finally recognizing she was feeling a bit gloomy, the dark haired girl with long, and a bit curvy, hair looked at the store window she was walking by.

It was a magic items shop, which quickly reminded her of a certain stupid magician. Even after she turned back to Shinichi, she kept attending his heist to make his life miserable… Or that was what she tried to convince herself off, while she truly knew it was wrong.

The Detective of the East had fallen for the stupid, irritating, and perverted and womanizer Magician of the Moonlight... Oh, and idiotic, cool, gorgeous, with mysterious eyes, nice body… "Ok. Lets stop here..." Blushing a bit, Shinichi shock her head trying to forget her thoughts. To sum up she had fallen pretty hard for him, and the heists were her only opportunity to see him so close.

Sometimes, Shinichi wondered if he didn't like her too. After all, he did try and kiss her sometimes, as well as stalk her and send her white and red roses from time to time. However, she kind of doubted it, since he could be trying to mess with her mind. And if someone looked closely enough, he managed to do it most times.

As a pair of nice white gloves and cards caught her attention, she wondered if she should buy him something. His cards seemed to have been used quiet a lot lately and having another pair of gloves could be really useful. Shaking her head, quickly walking away home, Shinichi decided to ignore that thought. "After all, even if I bought him something, I can't really give it to him… Plus, it would look really strange if I did AND there is no heist available…"

Yea, there was no need to buy it. He wouldn't throw a heist that soon, most probably partying with his friends. Or at least that was what Shinichi tried to tell herself as she slowly went back home.

The night was pretty cold as the police force made their way into the museum, some of them cursing Kid and calling him some pretty offensive names. It WAS Christmas for the goddess sake, why had he to throw a heist that day? Couldn't he wait just one more? "Listen up man!" Nakamori-keibu yelled towards nothing, grinning like an idiot at the possibility of catching the thief that day. Maybe heaven finally heard his prayers and gave him that opportunity.

However, there was some else who wasn't that happy about the situation. Kudo Shinichi stood deep in the room, right near the heaters, trying to warm herself up. Up until some minutes ago, she was at a nursing home celebrating Christmas. That is, until Nakamori came there and kind of kidnapped her, not even allowing her to change from her embarrassing costume.

So now, Shinichi stood there wearing a short girl-Santa costume, with a rather thin jacked covering her. She could feel her legs freeze, as she wore a short red skirt, beige collates and long red boots. And the fact that the door was opened didn't help that much either.

Looking at the time, hopping Kid would just appear and get over with it, so she could go back home and take a really warm bath, Shinichi cursed the inspector. Why did he have to drag here there? It´s not like she was in the mood to run after Kid…

"One more minute!" Someone from the task force yelled and she rose her eyes to pay some attention. She knew Kid was there already, most probably laughing at her out-fit, thou he hadn't seen it fully yet. And it made her mad and flustered just to think about it. What would he think if he saw her wearing that?

As the lights came out, the blue eyes girl blinked for a moment, trying to get used to the darkness. The heater turned off too and her silent protest got lost in the sudden noise the task force began making. But Shinichi couldn´t care less. She didn't know what the target was, and she wasn't interested. All she wanted was something warm to heat herself with.

"Lady and gentlemen." Ignoring the white figure which appeared somewhere, Shinichi slowly started to scan the task force, looking for someone with a long and warm coat. Locking her eyes on one of them, she made her way through the crowd to reach him, a creepy smirk on her face. Kid was saying something and there was a bomb exploding somewhere, but she didn't pay attention.

Garbing the person with the long and warm coat, Shinichi smiled even more as the color on his face quickly disappeared. "Give. Me. Your. Coat." She stated, glaring a bit until he quickly gave it without asking questions. And she was right! It was warm, really really warm, thou her legs still felt kind of cold. "Now, better get going…"

However, before she had the chance to take a step, someone garbed her hand and forced her to turn around. Surprised by the proximity between her and Kid, yes, it was Kid who garbed her hand; Shinichi blushed a bit. "Now, now, where do you think you are going, Tantei-chan?" Kid asked, his violet eyes dancing amused.

Blinking a few times, suddenly lost in his eyes, it took her some seconds to answer. "Home. I am going home." Surprised, and a bit disappointed, Kid let her hand go. However, before she got the chance to walk away once more, he stood in her way.

"Don't be so mean… And here I thought we could have a present exchange." Noticing the present in his hand, and the collapsed task force; for the first time, Shinichi eyed him with regret. Damn, she should have bought it after all. "Here, this is from me."

Before she had the chance to say something, he shoved the red package into her hands and forced her to open. Staring at her present for some seconds, Shinichi wondered where he got that. "Now, I know you don't really like jewelry…" Kid started to explain, quickly garbing the little silver bracelet with small red sapphires pretending to be flowers. "But I think you will like this."

Smiling as Shinichi kept looking bewitched at it, he quickly put it on her left hand. It looked perfect on her, and he couldn't help but smile even more as he realized she actually liked it. "Tha- Thanks…" Shinichi mumbled, blushing a bit as their skin touched slightly.

Actually, the bracelet was amazing and she really liked it. She never was a person to love jewelry, as he had stated, but that little bracelet was an exception. However, she soon remembered she hadn't bought him a present. "I… I'm sorry but I don't have a present for you…" She stated, looking down not wanting to see disappointment in his eyes.

Smirking, Kid already knew that. To be honest, he wasn't expecting something for Shinichi in the first place, and he didn't really need it. Being able to see her on such an occasion was enough for him. However, seeing her slightly guilty face made him forget all his good intentions. "Is that so? Then how about I chose my own present?"

Looking up confused, Shinichi didn't notice when his lips touched hers, nor when her hands shot up to hold him closer to her. Her mind stopped working, her entire self concentrating on that one kiss. And she really wasn't the only one, as Kid quickly put his arms around her waist, holding her closer to him.

It had been some months since Kaitou Kid realized he was in love with the sapphire eyed detective. However, every time he tried to get closer to her, she managed to escape somehow. So having her so close to him, so in his reach… he couldn't control it and kissed her.

Suddenly pulling back looking for oxygen, both Kid and Shinichi were gasping. That kiss had been long in many way, and intense in others. Not feeling the need of the coat anymore, as she felt her body burn, Shinichi let go of it allowing it to reveal her not-so-decent in her mind costume. "If that is…"

She tried to say something but got interrupted by a suddenly angry Kid, who quickly took of his white jacket to put on her. "What the hell are you wearing?" He shouted, looking away completely red. Confused by both his actions and words, it took her just some seconds to realize what brought out that reaction.

After all, she was wearing a red short sleeveless top and a mini-skirt… And Kid was a boy in love so… Damn, why did she have to be so tempting and sexy?

Smirking, Shinichi warped his jacked around her, leaning closer to put her head on his chest. Her heart was beating like crazy, and she still wasn't sure she had the courage to do it… "You see dead people every day and can't do such a simple act?" She yelled in her mind, trying to reunite courage as she suddenly looked up.

Smiling a bit, she looked into his violet eyes and whispered. "Merry Christmas, Kaito." Ignoring his surprised and a bit scared look, she closed the distance between them, kissing him with all her strength.

"Oh well, can worry about that later…" Kid thought, holding her closer as he kissed back. So Aoko was right. A real kiss shared on Christmas really did taste better. It tasted like dark chocolate. Dark chocolate and coffee.

* * *

A/N: So... it´s like 2 am here and I am writing a one-shot XD I am a genius right? This story just kind of got into my brain, and looking for something to lift my mood I started writing it... XD Know it is the wrong time of the year, but who cares?

Please review, fav/follow. It means a lot to me.

Kaggamo

Oh, and I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED XD


End file.
